Gods and Monsters (YA)
Gods and Monsters is the fourth episode of Marvel's Young Avengers. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… -The Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver… They’ve gone missing. - Patriot looked up at his friends, clearly worried. -They took Steve… - Natasha Romanoff spoke through her intercommunicator. -Reinforcements needed against Bullseye… - Sergeant Mahoney said through the police radio. -Now I know where Kate is… - Wiccan muttered. As Wiccan flew towards the two archers, a rainbow ray absorbed him, teleporting him out of Earth. -William Kaplan of Earth… - Beta Ray Bill said, looking at the teenager sternly. -I didn’t do anything… - Wiccan defended himself. -I never said you did… But your presence is of extreme importance. - -W-What happened? - -There has been a theft… They took advantage of Heimdall’s absence. - The Korbinite looked down and then back at the Young Avenger. -What? What was stolen? - -Powerful Asgardian artifacts… The Warlock’s Eye, the Tablet of Life and Time… The Casket of Ancient Winters… And Thor has gone missing. - -Too?! - -What do you mean? - -Other Avengers have been kidnapped… Captain America, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver… - -Do you think it could have been the same person? - -I am starting to think so… - -Well, the Thor Corps are going to search through the realms with the main Asgardian enemies to see if the artifacts are there, so we would like to count you in. - -I’m in, definitely. - -Good, then we’ll get going as soon as Balder and the others come. - Once the Thor Corps were assembled on the Bifrost Bridge, Balder transported them to Svartalfheim. -We are on Svartalfheim, land of the Dark Elves… This land is ruled by Malekith the Accursed. We need to be careful, because they are obsessed with plunging the Nine Realms into darkness. - Thor Girl explained, as the Thor Corps walked towards Malekith and Kurse. -Friends of Asgard! What are you doing here?! - -Malekith, there has been a theft in Odin’s Vault. - Beta Ray Bill said, looking at the Dark Elf. -Several Asgardian artifacts were stolen. - -What does that have to do with us? - The Accursed asked, smirking. -That is what we came here for… Are you responsible for this? - -No. - Malekith chuckled. -Why would we do that? - -Last time you tried to plunge the Nine Realms into darkness with the Aether. - -Oh, but you have no other Infinity Stones in your Vault, do you? - -No, but some of these artifacts are close to them in power. - -Let me guess… The Tablet of Life and Time? - -Among others. - Storm said. -I had never seen you before, Hammer Wielder. - Malekith said, walking towards the mutant. -I had never seen you before either. - He pointed at Wiccan. -These two are the new Thor Corps, Ororo Munroe and William Kaplan of Earth. - Bill said. -Midgard? You accepted two Midgardians into the Thor Corps? Speaking of, where is Thor? - -He has been kidnapped. - Tarene muttered. -Perfect opportunity. - Malekith muttered and suddenly, the team was surrounded by Kurse and the Dark Elves. The team fought back, but they kept on coming. -They don’t have it, apparently. - Beta Ray Bill shook his head and looked up at the sky. -Balder, next Realm. - Suddenly, the Thor Corps found themselves surrounded by an extremely hot atmosphere. -Muspelheim… Home of the Fire Realms and their ruler, Surtur. Beware, Surtur is one of the strongest foes Asgard has. - Bill explained, walking through the rocky paths, as the lava between them waited for the Thor Corps to fall to their doom. -Beta Ray Bill… - -Surtur… I cannot say it is a pleasure to see you again. - -Oh, you are still resentful after the destruction of Korbin? - -He destroyed his planet… Bill is the last survivor. - Tarene whispered in Wiccan’s ear, who nodded. -I am not here to discuss that, Surtur. - The Korbinite shook his head. -Then why are you here? - -Some Asgardian artifacts have been stolen. - -THE ETERNAL FLAME WAS STOLEN?! - -N-No… It was not… - Suddenly, Beta Ray Bill stopped himself. -Ignore what I said, it was not you. - The Korbinite turned around and called Balder. -DO NOT LEAVE LIKE THAT!!! - Surtur exclaimed, but as the eternal fire was about to hit the Thor Corps, they were teleported to Jotunheim. -Why did we leave so suddenly? - Storm asked the Korbinite. -The Eternal Flame was not stolen. - He shook his head. -If it had been the Fire Demons, they would have stolen both the Eternal Flame and the Warlock’s Eye, not only the Eye. But… - -The Casket of Ancient Winters was stolen… - Thor Girl finished the sentence. -Exactly. The Casket comes from Jotunheim, home of the Frost Giants. - -Wait… Wasn’t Loki a Frost Giant? - Wiccan asked, looking up at the Korbinite. -Yes, in fact he was. Son of Laufey, the former ruler. Now it is ruled by Ymir. He and Surtur do not get along at all. - -I can see why. - Storm nodded, as they walked in front of Ymir. -Beta Ray Bill… I am surprised to see you here. - -Why? - -I thought your personal vendetta was against the other one. - -Surtur? It is not vendetta. - Bill shook his head. -But that is not why I am here. - -Then why? - The Frost Giant asked, threateningly. -Many Asgardian artifacts have been stolen. And we were led to you because the Casket of Ancient Winters was among those. - -Are you actually implying… ARE YOU SAYING THE CASKET WAS ASGARDIAN?! THE CASKET OF ANCIENT WINTERS IS FROM JOTUNHEIM!!! - Thousands of Jotuns appeared around the Thor Corps. -No more running away? - Storm asked their leader. -No more running away. - Bill nodded and Thor’s team started attacking the Frost Giants. In the middle of the battle, Ymir breathed ice on Beta Ray Bill. The Korbinite let Stormbreaker go, as he slowly started getting frozen. -WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE CASKET?! - Ymir asked, hitting Tarene with his mace. -It was stolen! - Storm replied, hitting him with Stormcaster. -Well, I want it back! - He yelled, as more Frost Giants ran to the women. A Frost Giant was going to hit the frozen Bill with his mace and, as soon as he saw this, Billy flew towards the Stormbreaker, picking it up and blasting a powerful lightning at the Frost Giant. Tarene’s eyes widened. -He’s also Worthy… - -What? - Wiccan asked, looking at Stormbreaker and hitting a Jotun that was about to attack him. -Billy… You are Worthy of Mjolnir… These Hammers… All of them, have Mjolnir’s properties… Including Worthiness. Those Worthy to pick up ANY of the Hammers is able to pick up every Hammer… Including Thor’s… - -Wow… - Wiccan couldn’t believe what Thor Girl was saying. -So you say… - -Yes… You can lift Mjolnir. - -How do we unfreeze Bill?! - Storm asked, fighting Ymir fiercely. -I have an idea. - Tarene smirked mischievously and blasted lighting at the frozen Thor Corp, unfreezing him. As soon as he saw Wiccan holding his hammer, his mouth dropped. -William Kaplan… You are Worthy… - -Thank you! That’s a huge boost to my self-esteem, you know? It’s almost like Fifth Harmony’s song! - The other two looked at each other, cluelessly. -Now you see how Midgard has its mysteries too. - Billy winked playfully, before tossing Stormbreaker back to Bill and joining Ororo in her attacks. -He does not have it, Bill. - Tarene nodded at Ymir, looking at Bill. -He implied it himself. - -We will have to believe him… Balder, send us back to Asgard. - The Thor Corps joined Balder on the Bifrost Bridge. -Nothing… Oddly enough… I believe them all. - Beta Ray Bill shook his head. -So do I. - Tarene shrugged, looking down. -I think it odd… I think that the one who kidnapped all those Avengers and stole the artifacts is in Earth… What could Surtur, or Ymir, or Malekith want with Isaiah Bradley? - Billy looked at his teammates. -Who? - Balder asked. -Exactly. I think this person is against the Avengers as a whole, and is power hungry. That’s why they stole the artifacts. - -And it must be someone who knows how to use them… - Beta Ray Bill added. -These artifacts are complicated to use. - -Too bad that, on Earth, is a lot of people. - Storm shook her head slightly. -We will send you back to Earth now, William. Find these artifacts and bring them back… Find Thor, find the Avengers… Very good luck, Billy. - Beta Ray Bill smiled slightly and Balder sent the Young Avenger back to the Mansion. Trivia *Balder and Wiccan's sprites were made by User:Nekhene. *Goddess of Thunder Storm's sprite was made by Andreia Guerrero Gallery WilliamKaplanofEarth-G&M.png|"William Kaplan of Earth…" TheSearchIsOn-G&M.png|Balder teleporting the Thor Corps MalekithandThorCorps-G&M.png|"Friends of Asgard! What are you doing here?!" TCVsDE-G&M.png|Thor Corps vs Dark Elves BRBFacesSurtur-G&M.png|"Surtur… I cannot say it is a pleasure to see you again." Surtur_G&M.png|"DO NOT LEAVE LIKE THAT!!!" Ymir_G&M.png|"Beta Ray Bill… I am surprised to see you here." FacingYmir-G&M.png|"Many Asgardian artifacts have been stolen. And we were led to you because the Casket of Ancient Winters was among those." YmirFreezesBRB-G&M.png|Ymir freezes Beta Ray Bill JotunVsFrozenBRB-G&M.png|A Frost Giant about to attack Beta Ray Bill WiccanIsWorthy-G&M.png|Wiccan hold Stormbreaker WiccanVsJotun-G&M.png|Wiccan attacks Jotun ThorGirlExplainsWorthiness-G&M.png|"Billy… You are Worthy of Mjolnir… These Hammers… All of them, have Mjolnir’s properties… Including Worthiness. Those Worthy to pick up ANY of the Hammers is able to pick up every Hammer… Including Thor’s…" ThorGirlUnfreezesBRB-G&M.png|Thor Girl unfreezes Beta Ray Bill WorthIt-G&M.png|"William Kaplan… You are Worthy…" Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season One Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Beta Ray Bill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Balder Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tarene (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ororo Munroe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Malekith (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Algrim (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Surtur (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ymir (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Enter Doom Arc